One heart Two brothers
by stellabellaa
Summary: What happens when one brother has what the other wants? Will he take advantage when the unexpected happens? or will he be the supportive brother-in-law she needs. ** TEMP HIATUS AS OF 9/20**
1. I love your piercing

As I gaze at this handsome man beside me I can't believe he will be mine forever in three days. Three days! I still can't believe I'm getting married. Married at twenty-three. He looks so peaceful sleeping, even snoring lightly (which he denies by the way). Tracing his abs I notice Elliot jr. rising to attention. God this man is insatiable! Slowing inching myself down our bed, pulling back the covers as I go, I straddle him. He doesn't make a sound or moves as I hover on top of him, my mouth inches away from his impressive cock. Just looking at it, imaging all the things it can do to me, especially those two silver balls, just makes me wet. Licking my lips I slowly take his tip in my mouth swirling my tongue around. Playing with his piercing he starts to stir as I take him deep, feeling those delicious silver balls rub the back of my throat.

"MmM." He moans, his eyes are still close but a shy smile starts to form as I slide him in and out of my mouth paying special attention to his tip.

"Good morning baby." I whisper pumping him slowly with my hands.

"Good morning indeed." He grins bring himself up on his elbows. Getting back to the task in my hand, gliding my hand down his shaft I ease him back inside licking his underside.

"Fuck that feels good." he hissed through his teeth as he falls back, his hand in my hair setting the pace until he gloriously comes in my mouth.

"Now I wouldn't mind getting woken up like that in the future." He grins hovering over me nestled in between my thighs.

"Is that a hint?" I ask running my fingers through his blond hair.

"Maybe it is." He whispers against my lips before taking them with his. The way he kisses me makes me warm inside, the butterflies fluttering like crazy. I can feel how much he loves me by how he kisses me, how much he cares for me. This man will do anything for me. And I love him for that.

"Can you believe we're getting married in a three days?"

"I know right but I'm ready to get this over with; your sister is driving me up a wall." Mia is a godsend with the planning but sometimes I wish the girl had a pause button. I can feel Elliot harden inside me while I trace his perfect abs.

"Enjoying what you see?" He grins slowing pulling back, those amazing balls stroking my walls.

"God I love your piercing." I moan as he continues stroking me.

"Just my piercing?" He frowns stopping his movements leaving me pouting.

"No I love you too." Grinning he thrusts into me hitting all the right spots.

"But I love it more." I moan rocking my hips as he slowly eases himself in and out.

"You'll pay for that."

"Promises, promises." I grin up at him as he picks up his pace. Losing ourselves in each other.

**0o0o0**

"So you ready for your bachelor party tonight?"

"Eh not really." He replies shrugging.

"Not really? Don't you want to see half naked chicks flaunting their paid for tits trying to seduce you?" I tease lying on top of him.

"No the only tits I want to see are yours."

"Is that right? Is your elusive brother going to show up?" We've been together for three years and I have yet to meet him. I've heard about him, read about him but I haven't met him.

"Maybe, who knows if Lord Douchebag will show up. But he better show for the wedding or else mom will have a fit."

"Well he better, if not it wont be just your mom who will be angry."

"Why do you want to meet him, hmm?" He questions with raised brow.

"I just want to see if I'm marrying the right brother." I reply with a serious face trying to suppress my laughter. He flips me over straddling me.

"Is that right?" He grins mischievously. Oh no. He better not!

"Yes." I whisper hoping he doesn't. But he does. He starts tickling my sides relentlessly, holding me tight between his thighs.

"Ell…io..ttt! Plee…aa..sse St..St…stop!"

"No! Not until you take that back!" He continues his assault, tears streaming down my face, my stomach hurting from laughter.

"Okkaaayyy!…I… I…t…tt…take…it…baaccckkk!" He stops and climbs off lying next to me.

"Good." He says matter-of-factly.

"Are you ready for your party?" He asks while I try to ease my breathing.

"Yup I am. Ready to see some hot naked men. Maybe even touch."

"What about me?" He pouts.

"What about you? I need to find me a new man to fulfill my needs when you can't." I tease him.

"Are you insinuating Elliot junior doesn't get the job done?"

"Well the bicycle has been around the block a few times, who's to say that it won't get a flat soon." I question him earning a mock glare from him.

"He won't get a flat now or ever."

"Really. He might start slacking since he's getting married and all."

"Elliot junior doesn't slack off and I'll show you." He states climbing between my legs.

"God you're always ready, so wet." He says as he glides his rock hard erection inside me.

"I love you Ana."


	2. I don't fuck strippers

Kate Kavanagh stares into her mirror in the girls dressing room of the strip club she works in, around her there is chaos as all the other girls get ready for tonight. Tonight is the night thinks Kate, tonight the Elliot Grey will be here. She applies her trademark red lipstick, adjusts her 34c recently done breasts, her doctor did an awesome job and tonight she'll put them to use. She's had her eyes set on Elliot since three months ago when he first came in here, with his blond hair, magnificent blue eyes and mouth-watering physique just thinking about him makes her wet. Tonight is his bachelor party, when she Googled his to be wife she was shocked at what she saw, this Anastasia is a plain Jane, yes she's attractive but that's it, there's nothing exciting about her. It will never last she smirks to herself. Him getting married won't hold Kate back, nothing gets in her way and she always gets what she wants. And tonight she wants Elliot Grey.

**0o0o0**

Sitting in his home study Elliot thinks of all the places he would rather be then waiting to go to Little Darlings, like being buried deep inside Ana holding her against his body inhaling her vanilla scent, his cock starts to stir his piercing rubbing against the zipper. That woman is a goddess and in a few hours she'll be his.

In the past Elliot didn't mind coming to strip clubs; he enjoyed watching the girls and their pathetic attempts to seduce him. He thought men had the cheesiest pick up lines but in reality its women, especially when they're desperate. Before meeting Ana, Elliot enjoyed these antics leading these women on but he would never fuck a stripper. He had a certain type, he only fucked submissives that agreed to his contract and signed an NDA. But Ana isn't a submissive, he doesn't believe she has a submissive bone in her body; when he first laid eyes on her, she was prowling the BDSM club looking for a new potential submissive. Elliot never thought he would be anyone's submissive but with Ana everything he believed went out the window. Submitting to her that night in the club was the best time of his life, he was left wanting more. It was a struggle to convince her that SHE wanted more too but finally Ana came to her senses.

After Grace and Carrick met Ana they asked him if she was his submissive, yes they know about his alternate lifestyle, Elliot told them no that she was a Dom like him. His parents didn't understand how a relationship would work between two Doms who wanted control if neither were submissives, they were shocked to find out the Elliot would submit to her on occasion and he would plan to do so for the rest of his life.

The day the Grey's found out about Elliot's alternate lifestyle was a day they'll never forget. The first thing Grace thought when he told them he was into BDSM was he tortured women but after he explained that he wasn't some sadist who enjoyed torturing women but instead bringing them pleasure they never thought possible and everything was consensual with agreements they were understanding and fine with it. Carrick even offered to help him with the legal side of the contracts and NDA. One day during their bi-weekly lunch meetings Carrick asked him about BDSM basics Elliot almost choked on his pasta. The thought of his father tying up his mother for pleasure was a thought he never wanted. Next day at Sunday dinner his mother had a glow about her and this Cheshire cat grin, Elliot again choked on his food.

His vibrating phone alerts him of the waiting limo outside filled with his groomsmen. Sighing and rubbing his temples he trudges to the door. Coming up the stairs Connor greets him with a bro hug.

"Dude you ready to party!" He asks thrusting his hips.

"Yea let's get this over with." Elliot mumbles walking to the limo, inside he's surprised to find his brother waiting.

"Lord Douchebag you made it." He says sliding in next to him as Christian scowls shaking his head, the drive to the strip club doesn't take long.

Walking inside, half naked women greet them eager to sink their claws into them, especially the two Grey brothers. All the girls flock them hoping to score it big and be set for life.

"Hey there handsome." A busty redhead asks pressing herself to Elliot.

"Hi." He replies walking away from her. Falling back on the plush red couch Elliot wonders what his beautiful Ana is doing, he doesn't even notice the blond who sits next to him.

"Hi there handsome, you want to have a good time tonight." Kate boldly asks, Elliot shakes his head laughing at her audacity.

"Sorry but not tonight or ever." Elliot replies moving away from her, her perfume burning his nostrils. She doesn't take the hint instead moves closer.

"Come on sexy I'll make it the best night of your life." Kate purrs running her long red nails up his thigh. Her tenacious side emerging, Kate will not take no for an answer. Elliot moves her hand away from him annoyed by her advances.

"I'm not here for a good time and I don't fuck strippers so please go somewhere else." He hisses as he leaves the VIP booth. Kate can't believe she's been rejected; men never reject her advances they would be fools for doing so. She sees him head to the bathroom so she follows him, one way or another she'll get him. _I don't fuck strippers, _yea right Kate thinks to herself. Inside the men's bathroom Elliot pulls out his phone to text Ana about his encounter and frustrations, she immediately replies with a _come meet me. _Elliot can't help the stupid grin on his face, after calling for a taxi he heads out only to be pushed back by the stripper from the booth.

"What the fuck." He huffs trying to move past her. Kate zones in on him backing him into a corner.

"I think you're fucking hot." Kate purrs twirling a lock of hair with her forefinger.

"Good to know." Elliot says pushing her out of the way only to be grabbed by her. "Where's the fire stud? Wait I know it's in my pussy." She whispers trying to put his hand on her crotch and pulling on his shirt with her other hand. Elliot jerks his hand away from her pissed off at her persistence.

"Don't you know how to take a fucking hint? Leave me the fuck alone. I don't fuck strippers." He growls at her before leaving slamming the door behind him.

Out of sight Christian sees his brother exit the bathroom, his dress shirt unbutton and half tucked out. Thinking nothing of it he starts to walk away but stops when he sees a busty blond exit just minutes later wiping her mouth and fixing her bra. Did he just cheat on his fiancé? After hearing Elliot profess his love for this girl Christian has yet to meet, he turns around and fucks the clubs whore within minutes of arriving. Before he can interrogate his brother, Elliot gets into a taxi and takes off.


	3. 1-4-3 means I love you

There are other places Christian Grey would rather be than being in a car full of morons, or as Elliot calls them 'friends'. He would rather be in his playroom with Joanna whipping her then fucking her senseless. But instead he is here on his way to pick up Elliot and head to the local strip club. The idiot is getting married and he spends his last single days looking at other women. Real classy. Christian doesn't understand why his brother is getting married if he can't keep his eyes in his head. Always eye fucking women left and right, hell he probably fucks women left and right, how his marriage will last will be a miracle. He hasn't met his new sister-in-law; only knows about her from what his brother and parents tell him. She sounds like a sweet girl who enjoys hearts and flowers, something Christian Grey does not do. _Love is for fools _is what his mentor Elena told him when he started BDSM at the age of eighteen. _Love can never happen for a dark soul like you, a dark soul like mine _she would tell him.

At the beginning of his training Elena wanted him to sub for her so he could feel what it would be like, but any touching is a hard limit plus he didn't want to fuck her since she was old enough to be his mother and that disgusted him. He would learn by watching her and other Doms during their scenes. After a while he noticed a change in Elena in the way she was towards him, she would only want him for herself, he slowly realized she was falling in love with him. Pumping the brakes on his training with her he thought it would be best to be trained by a male. Christian was then recommended to Jason Taylor by the club owner Mistress Gail. Jason turned out to be an excellent teacher until Christian felt confident to do scenes on his own. In the ten years he has had twenty subs, two subs a year and they all look the same, pale porcelain skin with chestnut-brown hair. They all look like her, his birth mother. If anyone found out about his lifestyle it would destroy him and devastate his family, especially his mother Grace. No one else besides his subs, lawyer, Jason and Gail know. No one would understand.

"Hey Christian what do you think of Ana?" Connor asks, he feels like shit, what kind of brother is he since he hasn't met her, they've dated for years and not once he's met her. He rarely comes to the family house and when he does Elliot and Ana are off traveling somewhere.

"I don't know, never met her." All the men in the limo stop and stare. Christian Grey the best man to his brother has not met his future sister-in-law.

"You're kidding right?" Owen asks.

"No I'm not." Christian replies as the jaws continue to stay on the floor. Arriving at Elliot's house Connor bolts from the car to the door while all the other men stare at Christian. Feeling uncomfortable he pulls out his phone and starts going through emails. Elliot looks shocked to see him in the car but still manages to call him Lord Douchebag. He hates Elliot for that. Twenty minuets later they arrive at Little Darlings, the women instantly smell money since they flock the front ready to seduce them. The rest of the men enjoy the attention and encourage it, but the two Grey brothers know better. The only reason women run to them is because they hope to get pregnant therefore being set for life. The brothers may not agree on much but they do agree on one thing- safe sex and BYOC. Never trust a woman who hands you a condom, who knows how many holes have been poked in it.

A buff bald man leads them to their VIP section; Elliot seems to be off in his own world since he doesn't notice the desperate blond next to him. Christian watches the interaction from the bar, his brother is the least interested in her but the stupid girl can't take a hint. Just as he's about to save his brother a hand grabs his forearm, memories of his childhood flash before him.

"Where are you going handsome?" The green-eyed stripper asks, her hand still on his arm.

"Get your hands off of me." He replies yanking his arm out of her grasp.

"Calm down handsome, you want a private dance?" She purrs showcasing her enormous breasts. Disgusted he storms off towards the bathrooms but is stopped by Owen who insists they all take shots. Christian wonders where his brother went; he doesn't see the blond stripper either. As if Connor can read his mind he points to the restroom and says something about 'big tits' which doesn't help since all the women here have big tits. Just as he turns towards the bathroom he sees his brother exit looking a little disheveled, thinking nothing of it he turns back around only to see that same blonde exit acting like she just gave someone a blow job.

Elliot looks pissed leaving he doesn't bother saying goodbye. Did he just cheat on his precious Ana? Watching his brother leave in a taxi, Christian follows the blond taping her on the shoulder; she smacks him with her extensions.

"You want to have a good time sexy?" She purrs reaching out to him. Moving away from her hand Christian asks what she was doing in the bathroom with the tall blond guy.

"I gave him the time of his life, with my tongue." She replies smiling salaciously. She might be lying so he asks about a particular thing most don't know about Elliot.

"So the piercing didn't bother you then?" Kate's smile falters as she realizes she's been caught in a lie by Seattle's most ruthless business man who could destroy you in a blink of an eye. Christian smiles smugly "Yea I thought so."

**0o0o0o0**

Can this driver be any slower? Elliot thinks fidgeting in his seat his cock aching to be inside his woman. He knows Ana will have a field day when he tells her about the bathroom incident, that stripper would not take a hint; he can still smell her nasty perfume causing him to gag. _Fairmount room 143 _reads the text Ana sent him- room 143, I love you too he whispers to his phone screen with a grin.

Ten minutes later the taxi pulls up to the hotel, Elliot pulls out a few bills tossing them to the cabi then bolts to the lobby heading straight to the elevators. Bouncing like a kid on sugar as it goes up Elliot's zipper can't contain his throbbing erection. Before the doors open completely Elliot shoves himself through the gap hitting his shoulder in the process. He can't think about pain when pleasure is just steps away. The door to their room is unlocked and Elliot can hear the shower going the more he enters. Leading a trail of clothing towards the bathroom his erection curves up to the ceiling. A burst of steam hits Elliot as he opens the door, he hears Ana's angelic voice singing in the shower. He can just make out her silhouette. Sliding the shower door open he nearly comes at the sight before him. Ana facing him, one hand on her breast rolling her pink nipple as the other travels down her stomach finding that sweet spot nestled between her thighs. Moaning as she rubs her swollen clit Elliot pins her against the tile wall, both hands above her head he kisses her, licking her bottom lip before entering her mouth capturing her tongue. Nibbling down her neck Elliot cups each breast rolling her nipples with his fingers while he trails kissed down her chest and stomach sucking on her mound leaving behind a love bite as he slides his tongue between her pink pussy lips. Ana moans arching her back tangling her fingers in his wet curls as he teases her clit with his tongue. Cupping her behind Elliot places her leg over his shoulder he starts to suck her swollen nub teasing her anus with his pinky. Ana feels herself getting closer to the edge as Elliot alternates sucking and licking her clit, she can feel her orgasm building, she knows if his pinky enters her she'll explode. Elliot know this too as he continues his assault lapping the juices, teasing her behind; he knows she can't last longer, thrusting his pinky inside Ana comes apart calling out Elliot's name rocking her hips against his mouth.

Letting her come down from her orgasm Elliot begins to kiss his way up placing his erection between her sopping wet pussy lips stroking her with his piercing.

"Ana I love you." he whispers against her skin rocking his hips back and forth, Ana moans matching his rhythm rubbing herself against his shaft.

"Mmm I love your cock." Ana mumbles cupping Elliot's firm ass thrusting him into her as he sucks on her neck leaving her another love bite.

"Just my cock?" He teases licking her lips as he wraps her legs around his hips before thrusting deep inside her hot wet core making her whimper.

"I love all of you baby." Ana purrs against his neck leaving behind a love bite of her own. Elliot grips her hips thrusting his cock inside making sure Ana feels those two silver balls stroking her walls giving her the pleasure she enjoys.

"Fuck you feel so good Elliot." she breaths against his shoulder. Pinching her clit between his fingers Ana succumbs to her orgasm crying out his name in between breaths whimpering against his solid chest, her walls squeeze his cock tightly as Elliot spills his seed deep inside her, her hot wet pussy milking everything he has. Gently letting Ana down he places a chaste kiss on her lips before wrapping a plush robe around her beautiful body.

"I love you wife." Ana smiles shyly up at him.

"I love you too husband." Placing Ana in front of the mirror Elliot blow dries her long chestnut-brown hair while singing an Otis Redding song-

_Your precious love_

_Means more to me_

_Than any love, than any love could ever be_

_For when I wanted you, oh now_

_I was so lonely and so blue_

_That's what love, that's what love really made me do…_

Elliot gently brushes her hair while looking deep into her clear blue eyes through the mirror, he continues singing there to be first dance song, the same song that was playing on their first date, the same night they made love for the first time, the same night Elliot Grey realized he was madly, deeply and irrevocably in love with her.


	4. Some rehearsal dinner

The early morning rays illuminate Ana's brown hair giving her delicate features an angelic glow, Elliot who can't help himself brushes her hair aside revealing her pink nipple.

"Good morning sunshine." He whispers as she begins to stir.

"Morning." Ana yawns out stretching on her back her nipples hardening into peaks.

"I wonder if I'm always going to enjoy seeing your girls when they're old and saggy." Elliot mused taking a breast in his hand giving it a gentle squeeze, Ana scowls at him.

"Really, well I can get my boobs done but you won't be able to do anything about your limp dick and saggy balls." She counters crawling out of bed making sure he got a full view of her naked backside as she sauntered to the bathroom.

Coming back into the bedroom Ana is greeted with the sight of Elliot spread eagle on the bed slowly stroking his erect manhood, his piercing glistening with his precome. Seeing him pleasure himself drives Ana wild as she walks to the bed crawling between his legs. Lowering her head she sucks on his tip as he continues stroking himself, her hand cupping his balls giving them a gentle squeeze, a throaty moan escapes Elliot. Moving his hand away she takes him all the way, sheathing her teeth as she comes back up teasing his piercing as she reaches he tip. She increases her pace, her head bobbing up and down in his lap. Ana can feel Elliot is near his orgasm. She begins stroking his shaft as she sucks on his tip, swirling her tongue around he comes hard, swallowing everything he gives she slows letting him come down from his orgasm. Straddling him she gazes into his blue eyes just as he flips her on her back. "Your turn to come." He whispers rubbing his already rock hard cock between her pink pussy lips, tapping her clit with his piercing she moans in pleasure. Gliding his cock up and down her wet lips, tapping her clit he thrusts deep inside her hot core. Slowly pulling out he repeats his movements again and thrusts back inside her. Ana's writhes in pleasure by the sensation he's giving her. She's expecting him to dive back inside but is surprised when she feels his tongue flicking her clit. Elliot licks her swollen nub inhaling her sweet arousal; spreading her legs wider he probes her entrance with his tongue while his thumb circles her clit applying pressure making Ana squirm. He flicks her entrance spreading her slickness around, as Ana grasps the sheets tightly moving closer to the edge, with her orgasm building Elliot thrusts two fingers inside her as he sucks on her clit. "Fffuck Elliot" She moans rocking her hips against his hand. Her pussy tightening around his fingers she comes hard bucking up from the bed, withdrawing his fingers he glides in his cock rubbing her sweet spot inside.

Ana lies on her side with Elliot on his stomach next to her, she traces the writing tattooed over his ribs. "What are you thinking?" Elliot asks knowing she's deep in thought. She's thinking back to the day Elliot dragged her to the tattoo shop to get his Apadravya piercing. Ana couldn't believe he wanted to get THAT pierced THERE. After he told her she Googled it and was flabbergasted by the pictures, some weren't that pretty. Yes she was into BDSM and enjoyed a little pain but driving a metal bar through any body part was too much for her or let alone a needle near her skin. So she was surprised when the 'I want to get a tattoo' sentence came out of her mouth after Elliot was done. He tried to talk her out of it saying the only reason she wanted one was because they were here but after she fully explained what she wanted to get he was all for it. An hour later they both walked out with tattoos and a piercing for Elliot. Over Ana's ribs '_to infinity' _was written and Elliot had '_and beyond_' over his. When they stood chest to chest he tattoos aligned perfectly. "Maybe we should get another one?" Elliot asked Ana as she continues tracing his tattoo. "I know the perfect tattoo we can get." Ana replied giving Elliot a bite on his firm ass.

"So how was your time at the strip club?" Ana curiously asks Elliot while massaging the bite mark she left on his behind.

"Don't even remind me." He grumbles.

"Was it that bad?" Elliot then proceeds to tell her how the women were all over them from the moment they arrived. How the blond stripper was getting touchy in the booth and how she accosted him in the bathroom.

"The nerve of some skanks." Ana replied when he was finished recalling last nights events.

"Desperate ones at that. So how was your party?" Elliot asks. A mischievous grin appears on Ana's face as she remembers last night. Mia had booked a VIP night at the exclusive 'Xquisite Strip Club' and had arranged for Ana to get a personal lap dance from two of the male strippers, Ken and Big Dick Richie. By the end of the dance Ana was oiled up, turned on and knew why Richie was dubbed 'Big dick'.

"So you enjoyed the lap dance?" Elliot asked trying to sound jealous but failed since he knew and trusted Ana.

"Not as much as the ones you give me."

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"Oh because then I get to fuck you after." She replied with Elliot grinning from ear to ear.

"Damn right." Elliot adds grabbing her ass as he kisses her, pulling away she reminds him they need to head home and get ready for their rehearsal dinner.

"Why couldn't we just flown to Vegas." Elliot complains dragging his feet out of the hotel room behind Ana.

**0o0o**

Christian sat behind his desk in Escala with his current submissive Joanna seated before him. Her head was cast down as it should be after her indiscretion. Christian knew something was amiss with her so he had security follow her and her calls recorded. She had broken her contract by having a boyfriend behind his back. Christian hated to end her contract since she was the perfect submissive and had extended her contract for six more months. After explaining why he was ending it she pleaded with him that she would end her other relationship but he didn't care he dismissed the crying girl and filed the contract in his terminated cabinet. So now Christian was without a submissive and had to endure two family gatherings back to back. Pouring himself a drink he heads to his bedroom to shower and dress for the rehearsal dinner.

**0o0o0**

Ana was putting the finishing touches to her hair which was down in loose waves. Her makeup was simply with only eyeliner, mascara and gloss. She decided on wearing a white flower appliqué lace crop top with a wine dip hem gold belted skirt, studded platforms and accessories. Elliot complimented her as he wore navy pants with a wine colored v-neck sweater and brown dress shoes. They looked absolutely perfect together. Elliot was still pouting because he didn't understand why they needed a rehearsal dinner, how hard was a wedding ceremony? The bride walks down the aisle, stands next to the groom the priest says some lines and ba-da-bing they're married. How hard could that be? Ana finds Elliot amusing as she playfully leads him to the car to head to The Grey's house.

The driveway leading to the house is decorated with creams and whites. Big pots of flowers adorn the front doors. Apparently simple isn't in Mia Greys vocabulary. But nonetheless it's beautiful. Ana and Elliot are the first to arrive as a squealing Mia greets them giving them a tour showing off her amazing decorating skills. Leading the way to the backyard is a pathway of white Hydrangeas in glass vases filled with crystals, other vases have a white candles wrapped in diamonds inside sitting atop crystals. Both bride and groom are amazed with the theme Mia was able to create. Outside the tables are adorned with tea light candles around three glass vases with white orchids floating in water. If she can make their rehearsal dinner look this amazing Ana could only imagine what the real wedding would look like. As Mia finishes showing them the decorations the rest of the wedding party begins to arrive. Everyone is just as amazed as the couple is, Mia is beaming with pride. An hour later everyone in the wedding party has arrived and mingling out back, the only one yet to arrive is Christian.

**0o0o0**

Dressed in a cream sweater, black pants with brown dress shoes Christian glares at his phone. His mother and sister have called him to yell at him for being late. Why does he need to be on time? He's not the one getting married; surely they could start the rehearsal without him. How hard is a wedding anyway? The only thing he's doing is standing next to his brother. The driveway to his parent's home is filled with cars so he has to foot it to he front door. Slamming the car door he stomps to the house, he shouldn't have to walk up to his parent's house _that's what you get for being late! _His subconscious blares at him. Inside he stops in his tracks when he sees the most beautiful sight before him. A leggy gorgeous brunette with the most beautiful porcelain skin he's ever seen. She's walking towards the back and he follows her like a puppy dog, her wine skirt swaying as she walks. Who is she? What's her name? His thoughts are interrupted by his mother who quietly scolds him for being late but Christian is too focused on the mystery brunette to listen to his mother. He needs to know who she is. She continues walking towards a group of people more specifically Elliot who is standing next to a blond. Is that his fiancé? She isn't that pretty; Christian is on the move again but is halted when his mystery woman wraps her arm around Elliot who plants a kiss on her lips. No! That is his fiancé? How the hell did he manage to score this goddess? Elliot spots him waving him over, Christian having no other choice walks towards the group. His eyes never leave her, she has crystal clear blue eyes, perfect pink lips and she belongs to Elliot. Elliot can't have her. He doesn't deserve her.

**0o0o0**

Walking back from the restroom Ana has an uneasy feeling; she can't place it but feels the need to get away from it. She quickly walks past Grace and into the arms of Elliot where she feels safe. He starts waving someone over, a copper haired man who looks the least bit pleased. He's introduced as his little brother Christian. So this is the elusive brother Ana thinks sizing him up. He's good looking, tall, obviously well built with mysterious gray eyes but what puts her off is his hair. She has never found a ginger attractive. They shake hands and the uneasy feeling returns. She doesn't feel safe in his presence and the look he's giving her sends shivers down her spine. She quickly removes her hand and moves closer to Elliot.

**0o0o0**

Her hands are silky soft, Christian can imagine those hands wrapped around his cock stroking him up and down. He knows by he look she's giving him that she's into him. He has to stop this wedding, she can't marry Elliot. She needs to be with him inside his playroom ready to be fucked and flogged. She removes her hand and moves in closer to Elliot. Oh baby you won't be standing next to him. Suddenly an idea pops into his head. An evil grin appears on his face.

**0o0o0**

Christian Grey is creepy. That's the conclusion Ana comes up with. Everywhere she goes his eyes follow, like a predator stalking his prey. When the couple kisses he shoots daggers at Elliot, when he grabs her ass Christian clenches his fists. Ana can only guess that he's jealous, even worse that he likes her. She's thankful that Mia starts the rehearsal right after he arrives, maybe he'll leave after since he hates gatherings.

In true Mia fashion she bosses, shoves and pulls people in order until everyone is sure of their places, then Okays to start the dinner. Much to Ana's dismay Christian doesn't leave and he continues to eye fuck her. Dinner is delicious and simple with the menu consisting of comfort food and since Mia is in charge the portions are small. Elliot's scowling at her. Towards the end of dinner Grace stands to toast the couple who is followed by Mia so it is only right that Christian gives a toast, but it's not the toast everyone expects.

"As your to be brother I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't say anything and let his happen again. Ana I'm sorry but you deserve better than a cheating partner." Everyone is stunned silent, mouths on the floor forks in mid air. Ana can't believe her ears; did he accuse her fiancé of cheating? Elliot looks ready to kill his brother. Both sets of parents glare at poor Elliot who is turning red from anger.

"What the hell are you taking about?" Ana finally speaks. The wedding party eagerly looking on.

"Last night at the strip club Elliot fucked one of the strippers in the bathroom." Christian replies. In a blink of an eye Christian is laying on the floor clutching his nose. Elliot's standing over him; Ana grabs him holding him back.

"You lying piece of shit!" Elliot fumes making the women jump.

"Don't you take this out on your brother!" Grace reprimands her oldest.

"Don't take it out on him? He's lying and he knows it!" He seethes.

"No I'm not and it's true. I saw you coming out looking just fucked then she walked out after you." Christian defends getting up with help from Grace.

"This wedding will not happen!" Ray speaks up reaching out to grab his daughter.

"No! I will marry Elliot with or without your approval. I know what kind of a man he is. And I know for a fact what exactly happened in that bathroom" Ana yells glaring at Christian dragging Elliot away from the party.

"I hate your brother." She hisses leading them out of the Grey's home.

**0o0o0**

Shit! Shit! Shit! That wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to believe me and hate Elliot. I know he didn't cheat on her but he can't marry her, she has to be mine. In my playroom all mine. My mom helps me up but after Ana's little speech and quick exit she looks at me ashamed.

"Christian why did you say that?" She questions with Mia and Ana's parents glaring at me.

"It's true." I defend, my mother shakes her head as everyone walks away and the rest of the party begins to head out leaving me alone.


	5. Captain Dumbass

The couple arrives at their home still fuming over Christian's accusations and ruined dinner. Can't understand why Christian would say such things. What game was he playing? If he had those concerns why didn't he speak to them privately instead of shouting it in front of their friends and family? She doesn't want to face them tomorrow at her wedding. Wedding? Who knows if it's still on after her father tried to shut it down? Right now Elliot's idea of flying to Vegas sounds like a pretty good plan. Either way she is going to marry the man of her dreams.

She knows what kind of a man Elliot is. He isn't a cheater even if he comes off as a manwhore with his remarks and wandering eyes but that was all he did before. He didn't cheat on his subs, never had a sub while they were getting to know each other and she knows he would never fuck a stripper. Or any woman without having her sign a NDA first. So it was clear to her that Christian doesn't know shit about his brother.

Elliot still fuming is taking all his rage out on the poor punching bag of his home gym. He had ripped his clothing off stomping down the stairs and was pounding the defenseless bag in his boxers. His knuckles raw from the hits but Elliot needs to release his anger or else he would drive back to his parents and beat the living crap out of his brother. He can't understand why Christian would say that, did his brother think that low of him. He was angrier that he didn't think about confronting him behind closed doors than to embarrass Ana and him. Ana, she didn't deserve that; would people think less of her since others didn't know him like she did? Ana believed him when he told her about last night, but the rest didn't, for all they knew, Christian was telling the truth. His actions didn't help but it felt good to knock Christian off his high horse.

Standing in the doorway she watches her man punching away at the bag his body covered with sweat as he weaves around the bag bouncing on his heels. She can feel the anger he's releasing by the way he's pounding hard and fast at the bag. Visuals of him pounding hard and fast into her have Ana squirming catching Elliot's attention. He gives her a smirk as he stops the bag from swaying. They meet each other half way with Ana handing him a towel as he leans in to kiss her.

"Gross you're all sweaty!" She squeals as he envelopes her in a tight hug covering her in his sweat.

"Maybe I should get you all sweaty then." Elliot replies with a wink letting her go. Ana scowls wiping her chest and arms with a clean towel.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." He says taking water out of the mini fridge.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. I don't believe a word your brother said so let's not worry about that." She replies collecting his scattered clothing and heading back upstairs with Elliot in tow, eyes glued to her ass.

"If you trip from staring at my ass I'm not going to help you up."

"Well then I'll hold on." He quips grabbing her behind with both hands and giving her a squeeze.

**0o0o0**

Christian's still at his parent's house even though they're giving him the coldest shoulder in history. He thought his plan would work, that Ana would believe him and run off heartbroken. Then he would swoop in say a few nice words to her, have her sign on the dotted line and take her to his playroom. What he didn't count on was Elliot punching him and Ana defending Elliot. He busies himself helping clean up the short lived dinner after the mess he caused, he feels horrible that Mia went to all this trouble and he quickly ruined it.

"Why did you have to be such a dick Captain dumbass." Mia demanded taking the flower arrangements from Christian.

"She needed to know that Elliot's a man whore." He replies still sticking to his story. Mia sets down the flowers before she smacks Christian hard across the face.

"You have know clue who Elliot is do you? When was the last time you had a full length conversation with him? You are never around if it wasn't for Forbes writing articles on Seattle's richest bachelor we wouldn't know if you are dead or alive. So don't you dare act like you know your family because you wouldn't know us from a can of paint." She scolds before walking as far from him as possible. Looking around he sees the faces of the rest of the party looking at him with disbelief. Feeling like an intruder he decides to leave.

**0o0o0**

"Mia called me to see if we still want to have the wedding at your parent's house." I say as I finishing packing for our honeymoon.

"What did you say?" Elliot replies sitting on his suitcase trying to zip it closed.

"All your clothes are going to be wrinkled you know that right? I told her yes if your parents are still on board."

"That's why I have you, so you can iron them out. So does that mean I have to go somewhere else to sleep like we had planned?" I throw my body butter at him but miss.

"Very funny. You're going to be wrinkly like your balls on this trip. Maybe I will have you leave." I smirk as his horror stricken face.

"Well tough shit because I am not leaving."

"Fine then you'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom."

"Negative. I will sleep in my own bed with this gorgeous brunette who gives the most amazing blow jobs."

"Fine then I'll sleep in my woman cave with this gorgeous blue eyed British hunk fucking till sunrise." Elliot's head spins so fast in my direction I'm surprised it didn't fly off.

"And who the fuck would that be, huh?" He questions with arms crossed and a frown. I love jealous Elliot, he gets my juices flowing.

"Oh you know he comes here from time to time when I'm feeling lonely and you're not around." I reply trying to keep a straight face.

"It's not funny Ana. I was just playing. Who the fuck are you talking about?" I can't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Henry Cavill, he sure knows how to make a woman come." He scowls before heading to the door.

"That's it im getting rid of all your fucking vibrators. The only dick allowed in this house is mine." I stop him before he opens the door.

"Oh come on, It's late and we have a big day ahead of us." I give him my best puppy dog eyes because I know he will make due on his threat and get rid of my toys and I can't get rid of my superman. He gives in and I lead him to our bed as I let my rope fall.

"How about I give you one of my amazing blow jobs." I suggest as I drop to my knees, a huge grin appearing on his face. Kneeling down I take Elliot's cock into my mouth. He lets out a long groan, and a shiver runs down my spine. Bobbing my head up and down, my saliva making him slick and wet. Tongue looping around his silky flesh, teasing him. Sucking him, licking him, loving the way his hands feel in my hair. The whole situation makes me impossibly wet. I can't help it as my fingers reached down to find my clit. Rubbing myself, spreading my wetness around my swollen pink folds. Holding his cock at its base I flick my tongue back and forward across his tip. Building up some speed, and work one finger past his balls towards the soft spot between his legs, pressing hard. He bucks and moans, and I just managed to take him fully back in my mouth as he blasts his hot seed down my throat.

"Fucking amazing." Elliot whispers before collapsing on the bed.


	6. Stupid is as stupid does

**Ana-**

"Wake up! Wake up! Today is the big day! Wake up sleepy heads!" Mia squeals bursting through the door. She quickly makes her way to the windows pulling back the curtains letting the golden rays in. Both Elliot and Ana hid their heads under their pillows hoping to get a few more minutes of peaceful sleep, but Mia Grey isn't having that. She is on a strict timeline and intends to keep it.

"Oh no you don't! get up now!"

"Mia go away." Elliot groans pulling the covers up hiding his face, but they are quickly pulled back.

"Oh my god!" Shrieks Mia covering her eyes, Elliot cant help but enjoy her misery.

"That's what you get little sis." Elliot says looking back at her and flexing his firm sexy ass. Ana cant help but giggle as she gently smacks it.

"Isn't his ass spectacular Mia." I tease looking over to Mia who still has her eyes covered.

"Yea it's freaking adorable now hurry up!" She orders leaving the room.

"I guess we have to get up now." Elliot pouts with a wicked look in his eye.

"Yes we do and no we can't so get up and get dressed. I'll have your things ready downstairs before you head to your parents."

"Just a quickie, please."

"Sorry babe. But I'll make it up to you later." I whisper against his lips. Gathering my studded bride track suit I walk into the bathroom for a quick shower but not before I lock the door. If I don't Elliot will surely waltz in and has his wicked way, not that I wouldn't mind, but we don want to stress Mia more. She's not even the bride and she's acting like a bridezilla.

After the quickest shower of life I walk out to find Elliot still in bed snoring lightly with his ass on display still. Quietly walking up to him I bring down my hand as hard as I can.

SMACK!

Elliot jumps up flipping over and falling off the bed with a loud thump.

"What the hell was that for!" He hisses rubbing his ass. Standing a little taller than before I place my hands on my hips.

"Didn't I say to get up and dressed?" I say in my Dom voice, his eyes darken before they're cast down.

"Yes Lady Grey."

"And are you dressed Elliot?"

"No Lady Grey I am not." Seeing him like this makes me want to take him and let Mia stress out more, but if Jason Taylor taught me anything in life its to control my urges.

"So what will you do Elliot?"

"Get ready Lady Grey."

"Good. I expect you downstairs in ten minuets." I instruct turning on my heel and walking out of the room.

**Mia-**

I can't believe my goof ball brother is getting married and what I really can't believe is that he's getting married to a gorgeous woman like Ana. If _Elliot _can find a woman and settle down then there's hope for Christian the grouch. Where are these two? Don't they know I have a strict timeline? Just as I'm about to march back up Ana comes down the stairs.

"Thank goodness, for a moment I thought I had to drag you from Elliot's fingers." I say and I catch Ana's smirk.

"EWW forget I said that! Lets get this show on the road!" I squeal grabbing Ana's hands.

"Come on your suppose to be happy you're getting married! Come on say it, You're getting married!"

"I'm getting married." I'm not impressed with her enthusiasm.

"Louder!" I shout jumping up and down.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She shouts finally jumping with joy.

"And I'm going deaf!" Elliot shouts from the stairs.

"Oh shush! You're supposed to be leaving already. Here is your stuff and make sure your groomsmen look decent please." I say handing him his tux bag.

"Can't I eat first?"

"No you can eat at mom's now go." As I'm pushing him to the door he moves away to give Ana one last kiss. These two are unbearable. The doorbell rings and the chaos begins.

**Grace-**

"Cary can you believe our little Elliot is getting married? Just yesterday we were bringing him home from the hospital." I sniffle looking through one of the scrapbooks I made for Elliot. He was so tiny when we got him that day, his poor mother cared more for drugs than to take care of herself. Now he's big as a house.

"I know Gracie, our little man is all grown up now. Honey don't cry he found an amazing woman in Ana, he'll be in great hands." My loving husband replies, I know he's right, Ana is a wonderful person.

"Yes you're right but still I can cry if I want too."

"Come on the boys and the decorators will be here soon and you don't want them running about the house now like wild animals." I cringe seeing the disaster play out in my head, the last time we left the boys unsupervised we had to replace walls and carpets.

"No we can't have that." I agree closing the book just as the front door closes.

"Mommy I'm home!" Elliot shouts like always.

"See he's still your baby." Cary chirps giving me a kiss.

"Yes you're right. Lets go find him before he makes the staff go deaf." I reply waking out of the sun room into the hallway.

"I just hope Christian doesn't do anything stupid today." Cary whispers in my ear. I forgot about my other son and his outburst. I actually wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show up today.

**Christian-**

Waking up I have this sharp pain radiating from the center of my face. Damn Elliot and his right hook, I would've known better than to anger him, he boxes as part of his workout. After leaving my parents home yesterday I had Bruce take a look at it, my nose isn't broken just severely bruised. I still don't know if he wedding is still on or not. Hopefully it isn't then I can make my move. I had Welch run a background check on her and nothing out of the ordinary came up. I still don't know how those two managed to meet, they don't have anything in common. From my nightstand my phone rings, its Mia. Great.

"Grey."

"The wedding is on and I expect you to show up in your tux on time and if you speak one word to anyone I will kick you in the nuts with my studded Louboutins on!" She shouts before hanging up.

"Well good morning to you too." I say to my screen. I guess I better get up and get this day over.

**Elliot-**

I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams. Shit. I'm getting married. That means endless sex. Sex anywhere. Anytime. Anyplace. I feel junior starting to stir again poor guy was denied this morning only to have him get all excited when Ana went into Dom mode. Fuck she's sexier when she's like that. By the end of today my balls are going to be bluer than my eyes.

"Mr. Elliot this just came for you." Lindsey pants handing me box, poor girl has been running around since god knows when.

"Thanks." I reply she quickly scurries off, mom should give her a week off after today. Setting the box in front of me I slowly untie the purple ribbon tied into a bow. My mouth hit's the floor when I take off the top.

"Mother of all that's holy." I groan just as my mother walks in. I slam the lid on smashing it.

"What's wrong Elliot?" She asks puzzled eyeing the smashed box.

"Nothing mom."

"What's that?" She points to the box.

"Nothing mom." I answer quickly, she smirks at me before leaving. Grabbing my box I run upstairs to my old room. Setting the box on my old bed I open it again, junior also want to take a peek inside. In the box there is my Ana in different sexy poses, she's either in a white baby doll with a garter wearing a veil or white lacy bra and panties with a garter and veil. One shot is of her tight ass wearing white panties with 'just married' on them. In two of them she only wearing panties and a garter. Fuck me! Why does she have to be miles away! She looks so fucking sexy my balls hurt so fucking much! I'm about to get myself off when there's a knock on the door. Fuck!

"What!"

"Your friends are here so hurry." My mother answers back.

"Fuck me." I whisper yanking at my hair. No fucking relief for junior. Again.

**Ana-**

If I didn't adore Mia I would've strangled her by now. Or at least taped her mouth shut and tied her to a chair. She had the hair dresser re-do my hair twice and ended up changing it completely from what we had agreed on. So now I'm rocking a chunky side french braid messy bun and I love it.

Grace told me Elliot was surprised and quiet pleased when he received my gift, that he went running to his old room. My poor baby his balls my be as blue as our eyes.

After what seems like hours of hair and makeup Grace and my mother arrive with the bouquets and Mia rushes them off to get ready.

"Okay while they are getting ready, we'll get into the dresses. Ana you'll be last since our mothers insist on getting you into your dress themselves." All I can do is nod before she disappears into the next room with my bridesmaids. The photographer Jose I discreetly snapping away that I barely notice him as I look at my bouquet. It's a mixture of different flowers in various shades of purple, the bridesmaids bouquets are light purple roses with dark purple Hydrangeas.

"Okay Ana are you ready?" Mia asks poking her head in.

"Yes let me see." My five bridesmaids step out in matching strapless sweetheart short chiffon dresses in a deep purple. They look stunning.

"So what do you think?"

"I love them! They look better than what I had drawn."

"Okay we're done. Lets get you in your dress honey." My mom says as the girls disappear to get my dress. My mom gives me a tight hug.

"Mom what wrong?" She has tears in her eyes. Why is she crying?

"Nothing sweetie. I'm just so happy to see you getting married. I prayed you wouldn't end up like me, jumping from man to man. And here we are with you getting married to a wonderful man who I know truly loves and cares for you. I know you father is smiling down from heaven at the beautiful woman his baby girl turned into. I only wish he was here with us." Patting away her tears I give her a hug. She may have made some bad decisions but she always made sure I was well taking care of.

"Mom don't cry, today is a happy day. I know he's smiling down at us, he may not be here but he's blessed us with Ray." She nods patting away her tears with tissue Grace hands her as well as a blue box.

"I dreamed of the day I would be able to give you this. Your father, before he left to the army, he bought me this. He knew how much I've always wanted one that he worked two jobs to save up so he could buy me this." She says opening the box to a stunning pearl necklace. I've seen her wear this only once and she had a lost look in her eyes.

"I know he would want you to have them, he always said his baby girl should have nothing but the best." She adds taking them out of the box she motions me to sit as she places them on my neck.

"Your something old."

"And I have your something borrowed." Grace says handing me a long velvet box. Inside lies a diamond emerald cut tennis bracelet.

"Grace.."

"Cary gave me this the day we brought Elliot home. So It's only fitting that you wear it today."

"Its beautiful. Thank you." She hands me another box this one smaller.

"Don't worry this is from Elliot. He said it's you something new."

"They're gorgeous." Two carat diamond earrings are inside that match my ring.

"Here's the dress!" The girls squeal unzipping the bag. Just like everything else, my dress is breathtaking. I went with a bold yet romantic form-fitting draped satin gown with organza skirt that's topped off with a lace and crystal sweetheart neckline. I knew it was the one when I saw it. Unzipping it I notice a small blue heart on the inside.

"Your something blue. Blue is the color of Elliot's, your dad's and your eyes." Mia states with a warm gentle smile. I nod fearing I'll start crying if I speak. All seven women help me into my dress and it finally hits me that I'm getting married.

"Breathe honey you'll be fine. Your man I waiting for you." She's right and he is. My everything is waiting for me just minuets away.

**Elliot- **

The closer it gets the more nervous I get. My palms are itchy I'm starting to sweat like nobody business.

"Bro chill out." Owen says passing me a drink. I shake my head, I can't be buzzed before this starts.

"Drink it it'll relax you trust me." Giving in the swallow the amber liquid in one gulp warming my throat as it goes down.

"I don't know why I'm nervous."

"It's natural. Today is a huge day, your bound to be nervous." Tyler answers fixing his tie in the mirror.

"Come on let's go outside, maybe some air will calm you down." Connor says walking to the patio door. I hope I don't fuck this up. And where is my idiot brother? I'm about to call him when I'm smack on my head.

"Did you not learn anything from me?" I recognize that voice anywhere.

"Jason what the hell?" I hiss rubbing my head.

"So you're getting married? I thought I told you to do as I say and not as I do?" He smirks as Gail comes to his side. Like me he married a fellow Dom after subbing for her.

"Stupid is as stupid does right?" I answer this time Gail smacks my arm and Jason's.

"So where is she?" She asks when I then notice a pale-faced Christian.

**Christian- **

What the hell is Jason and Mistress Gail doing here? Fuck! This can't be happening. No one can know about my lifestyle especially my family. They're joking and hitting each other as if they're lifelong friends. My fear grows as I see my father walking towards them, Mistress Gail smiles giving him a hug and Jason a firm shake. What the hell is going on? Elliot waves me over and my feet obey defying my brain who is screaming no!

"Yo Christian I want you to meet Jason and Gail. They introduced Ana and I." Not a trace of recognition crosses their face and relief washes over me.

"Nice to meet you." Jason says extending his hand, as I shake it he gives me a subtly squeeze.

"Nice to _finally _meet your brother." Mistress Gail says to Elliot, I have a strong feeling I'm the butt of some joke between them.

"Alright everyone it's time to get into your places. The bride will be arriving shortly." The Day of Coordinator announces as everyone starts shuffling outside. Jason and Mistress Gail follow behind me.

"Don't worry." Jason whispers as he walks past me towards the seating area.

**Ana- **

Arriving at grace's house my anxiousness kicks into high gear. I can't wait for Elliot to see me and finally have him as my husband. I never imagined I would get married or to someone who enjoyed the same lifestyle as me.

"Are you ready?" Mia asks.

"Yes more than ready."

"We're here." Viviana announces as the limo pulls up to the front door. Huge arrangements of purple flowers line the front doors as Ray waits patiently on the steps for me. Out of the car my mom fixes my veil, she's starting to cry again.

"Mom please to don't cry."

"I can't help it sweetie. You're all grown up now." Grace places her arms around her as I walk to Ray.

"Annie you look beautiful."

"Thank you Ray."

"Shall we?" He asks as I take his proffered hand.

"Lead the way."


	7. You are the love of my life

**Christian-**

"We are gathered here today in the presence of family and friends, to celebrate one of life's greatest moment. To give recognition to the worth and beauty of love and to add our best wishes and blessing to the words which shall unite Elliot and Anastasia in holy matrimony. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." The preacher states as he waits for a reply, I can feel everyone's eyes on me. Mia's glaring daggers at me and so is my mother. Bowing my head I squeeze my eyes shut fighting the urge to stop this wedding and carry Ana to my playroom. After a moment the preacher continues and my chances at getting Ana plummet.

**Grace-**

"…Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." As soon as the preacher speaks those words everyone looks to Christian who has his head down. I'm silently praying he stays quiet and doesn't cause a scene like yesterday. When no one speaks the preacher continues with the ceremony; Christian finally looks up and his gray eyes show sadness as he looks upon Ana and Elliot.

"The couple has a few written words for each other they'd like to share. Ana you may begin." Mia hands Ana a small piece of paper she unfolds and begins to read.

"Elliot you are the,

Cheese to my macaroni

Horizon to my sky

Bacon to my eggs

Smile to my face

Twinkle in my eye

Bee to my honey

Beat of my heart

Gravy to my mashed potatoes

Milk to my cookies

Water to my ocean

Song in my heart

Love of my life."

These two and their sense of humor and love for food. They're perfect for each other. Owen leans in front of Christian handing Elliot a piece of paper. Clearing his throat he begins to read.

"Ana you are the,

Star in my sky

Ham to my sandwich

Burger to my fries

Coffee to my donut

Cherry to my sundae

Mate to my soul

Skip in my step

Ink to my pen

Peas to me carrots

Apple of my eye

Sweet in my dreams

Love of my life."

**Ray- **

Elliot better treat my Annie right. I know ways of how to make a man disappear and no one notice. She looks breathtaking my little princess is off to begin the next chapter in her life. I knew this day would come but I'm still not ready to let her go, but in the arms of Elliot is know she'll be taking care of. His brother Christian I'm not sure. After his little outburst yesterday I wouldn't mind making him disappear.

**Carla-**

My little Anastasia is no longer my baby, she's now wife to a wonderful man. Elliot reminds me so much of her father Frank, the way he cares for her and looks at her like she's the only woman in the world.

"Anastasia and Elliot, do you promise to be true to each other in joy and in sorrow, to care for each other in sickness and in health, to trust one another in triumph and in trial, to honor each other in your words and actions, to cherish on another with love and grace until you are parted by death?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Grey. Elliot you may kiss your wife."

Elliot doesn't have to be told twice he swiftly pulls Ana closer to him planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Every stands cheering for the newlyweds, Christian looks like he's ready to bolt out of here. I need to have a serious talk about yesterday.

**Christian-**

She's finally off limits as Elliot seals their unity with a kiss. I need to get the hell out of here quick; I doubt anyone will notice me missing. I don't even know why I was even here; this was a waste of my time. Scanning for a quick exit my eyes lock on Mistress Gail, her brow is raised as she shakes her head. Maybe I should have her line me up some subs so I can rid Ana from my thoughts and get back to my normal routine, but that has to wait since Mia announces that we have to take pictures until the reception are is set up. This day keeps getting longer and longer.

"Christian may I have a word with you?" Carla asks me when no one is around; I already know what she's going to ask me.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I realize now I went about it the wrong way."

"Why would you even say that?"

"Because I know what I saw and thought it would be best if Ana knew what kind of man she chose." By the look she's giving me I should be laying on the ground dead.

"Maybe you should leave." She states coldly before walking off. I couldn't agree with her more so I head for the nearest exist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her stern voice stops me in my tracks; slowly turning I meet her gaze.

"Leaving." she snickers at me.

"That's not what I'm talking about. What do you think you're doing drooling over your brothers wife."

"I am not." I huff in frustration.

"Yes you are. I've heard what you did yesterday and I was watching you the whole time. You're a fool to think you have a chance with her."

"I told the truth yesterday, she-"

"You know that's a damn lie! Elliot isn't the man you think he is." She leaves me standing alone returning back to the party and I head to my car.

**Ana- **

Everything is perfect, with Christian gone nothing can ruin this day. The ceremony was perfect down to the crystals in the decorations. Now the DOC is taking us to the reception area and I know it'll be stunning.

"Okay you may open your eyes." She says taking off our blindfolds. And I'm right, stunning. The floor is white with our initials monogrammed in purple in the center, round tables spread around draped with purple silk tablecloths and in the center stands a tall crystal vase with a bouquet in the center that looks like mine and crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling

"Shelby this is amazing." Elliot whispers looking around, I am a loss for words.

"This is all your little sister here. She took your vision and made it reality." Shelby replies; Mia is an angel. She leads us to the cake table which is cover by a white sheet.

"Okay ready."

"Yes." We say in unison. The sheet falls and I don't ever want to eat my cake. It's a four tier white fondant cake sitting on a silver platform. Each tier has a different design and are each separated by a double diamond chain. Next to it is Elliot's cake I had made for him. It's a black and white striped ball and chain theme cake with a topper of a bride dragging her groom.

"Ha ha funny Ana." Elliot grins.

"You ain't ever getting rid of me." I say in a thick southern accent.

…

"It's time for the throwing of the garter and bouquet, ladies first." The DJ announces as I take center stage facing away from the crowd.

"1,2,3" I count as I throw my bouquet back, there's a raucous of screaming women piling in the middle before Lindsey comes out clutching it close to her chest.

"Go Lindsey!" Everyone cheers as the other pout and scowl.

"Alright my turn." Elliot steps up on stage cradling a football with my garter in the middle. _Elliot and his balls. _

"Go long!" He shouts throwing the football to the other side of the tent. A few guys jump up but Owen ends up catching it.

"Yeah! this is going in a trophy case on my mantle!." He cheers twirling it around his finger. Men.

"I have a special surprise for my beautiful wife, so if you would all join me outside please." Surprise? What else can this man possible give me?

"What do you have planned?" I ask but only get a mischievous grin. Once everyone's outside the lights go off and a loud explosion starts.

"Fireworks?" I gasp as a plethora of colors light the sky.

"You are every reason, every hope and every dream I've ever had. I love you Ana."


	8. Just keep swimming

These past two weeks have been amazing. I'm tempted to ask Elliot to buy this bungalow we've enjoyed here in Bora Bora. The first week we didn't leave nor should I say Elliot didn't let me leave. I enjoyed Elliot Jr on a whole different level and that piercing. Damn. The second week we started enjoying the outdoors; we snorkeled with sharks and sting rays, parasailing, a submarine dive are just a few to mention and now I'm packing since its time to get back to the real world. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"I don't want to leave." Elliot says placing light kisses on my neck.

"Me either, maybe you should look into buying one of these." I suggest turning around and placing my arms around his neck, his erection pressing into my thigh. I trace his lips with my tongue rubbing my thigh against his cock.

"Ana… what are you doing?" He smirks cupping my ass.

"Nothing." I reply pulling away from him.

"You're going to leave me like this?" He says pointing to the tent in front of him.

"Yes. We're on a time limit so let's go." She smirks and right on cue there's a knock on the door. With their luggage in tow they follow the young man to the boat that'll take them to the cab waiting on land then to the airport.

"Say goodbye to paradise." He whispers as we drive away to the airport.

"Can we come back soon?" I ask looking up at his amazing blue eyes. He nods planting a kiss on my forehead.

We end up flying from Bora Bora to Hawaii and since Elliot has a meeting in Florida, I end up flying alone back to Seattle.

"I'm going to miss you." I whisper into his neck while we wait for our flights to be called.

"I know but I'll be back before you know it plus we have skype." He smirks, I know what he's thinking, skype sex.

"Is your mind always in the gutter?"

"Honey, with you on my arm it'll permanently stay there." He grins just when his flight's called.

"That's you." I say wrapping my arms around him inhaling his scent one last time.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'll be fine." He assures but I have this feeling that he shouldn't get on that flight.

"I know, but I still have a bad feeling." with his thumb under my chin he lifts my head and looks into my eyes.

"Don't worry okay, nothing is going to happen. I love you Anastasia Grey" I nod trying to smile and believe him.

"I love you too Elliot Grey." I reply and we kiss one last time. His flight's called once more and grabbing his duffle bag he walks to the door. He stops at the doorway, turns around and waves blowing me a kiss. I wave back and catch it placing it close to my heart as he disappears into the terminal. Wiping my tears away I head over to where my flight gate is at and wait patiently.

**Elliot- **

Why the hell did I agree to this meeting this week? I hate leaving Ana to long periods of time especially if I'm out of the state million miles away.

"Hi." A blond says sitting next to me. I nod turning my attention to my phone.

_Guess what? - EG_

_What? - AG_

_My seatmate is a blondie. I wonder if blondes do have more fun? - EG _

_If you try to find out I'll rip that piercing off! - AG_

Ouch! I feel junior shrink back to where no one can find him. I don't blame you buddy.

_Junior has left the building. You're the only woman for me. - EG_

_I better be, I love you. And you better tell that skank that your married- AG_

_I love you too and I'll text you when I land - EG_

Powering off my phone blondie tries to talk to me again.

"Do you fly a lot?" She asks twirling a lock of hair.

"I try not, I hate leaving my **wife **alone." I reply brandishing my ring and her flirtatious demeanor has vanished. I get my iPod out plug in my headphones and wait until the okay for electronics is on.

I'm jolted awake as my body's lurched over to across the aisle pushing blondie into the seat next to her. Crying and screams are coming from everywhere. People are reaching for their oxygen mask, the ones who aren't on the floor; others are trying to find their footing.

"OH MY GOD!" blondie shrieks looking at the blood on her hand, she has a nasty gash on her forehead above her eye. Ripping a piece of her shirt I tell her to hold it by applying pressure, she's shaking like a leaf. Smoke is starting to fill the cabin sending the passengers in frenzy, getting to my seat I pray that my bag is still there when I see how close we are to the water. The plane starts shaking violently, people thrown around like rag dolls when there's a loud whooshing sound and I'm being pulled back. Looking back I see the tail of the plane has ripped off and people flying out. I hold on to the headrest of the seat in front of me when I'm launched forward, the wind getting knocked out of me as the seat collides against my ribs and I slam against the window. Water starts filling the cabin and I realize we're sinking, putting the years of being on the swim team to use I swim towards the end of the cabin but the water overpowers me dragging me down with the plane and other passengers. Despite being underwater and tired I'm still swimming towards the top, towards the light when I feel something giving me a push. I don't look back and continue swimming when I finally reach the top I gasp for air when something hits the back of my head.

A bright yellow raft.


	9. Land Ahoy!

A bright yellow life raft.

There's nothing else around me except this raft. The plane and the passengers are underneath me and the only thing I see is water. Water for miles and miles. The sun is beating down on me; my muscles in my arms are jelly and barely keeping me afloat. Using the last ounce of energy in my body I lift my self into the raft filling it with water and as my back touches the bottom my eyes close.

**Ana-**

I boarded the flight an hour after Elliot's left. An older couple was seated with me; they slept most of the way. The flight was calm and quiet. I drifted off to sleep for a while, I had the wildest dream that I was floating in the middle of the ocean on a raft. I could feel the water and taste like I was there. I woke up flushed like I had been out in the sun. Somehow I knew it meant something but I could pinpoint what exactly.

As everyone is coming off the plane the airport seems in frenzy. People running to the nearest TV's gasping and even crying. I don't pay much attention since all I want is to get my luggage go home and have a relaxing bath.

With my bag in hand I make my way to the waiting area to see who is picking me up. I spot a tall copper haired person but his face stops me in my tracks. He has a pained expression like someone killed his puppy, the crowd moves and I see Grace with the same look and when she spots me starts crying. Christian moves his eyes to the TV behind me and I know that what ever is on it will forever change my life. Slowly looking back I see CNN reporting on a plane crash.

A plane traveling to Florida.

The same plane Elliot boarded.

The same plane that has no known survivors.

My body goes limp, my heart freefalls into the pit of my stomach. My breathing becomes strained and ragged as deep gut wrenching sobs escape from me. My bags fall to the floor and a high pitch scream blares in my ears. And I crumble to the ground pounding the floor hoping and praying that I'm still dreaming and that my Elliot isn't dead. That my husband is in Florida, alive and well. I pinch my arm over and over hoping I'll wake up. Images flash of us of our life together and our life to come.

"THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" My fists raw from pounding the ground. I hear voices around me but they're all jumbled all I can think about is Elliot. My heart, my soul is gone. I feel arms wrapped around me and a voice soothing me and trying to find comfort is curl into this person crying out for my Elliot.

**Christian-**

This is the worst day of my life. I told him to take my jet that he didn't need to travel with common people. I even scolded him for agreeing to a meeting right after his honeymoon. And now Ana is crying her eyes out in my arms calling out for him.

I had Sawyer set up a team to find him. The news reports no known survivors. I call bullshit. I won't stop until I find my brother. If he's dead I need proof. If he's alive I'll find him. I have to find him. I need to find him.

Ana's cried herself to sleep but she's still whimpering when we arrive at her house. My mother wanted her to stay with her but I knew Ana would rather be alone in the house she shared with Elliot. Mia offered to stay with her. Escala is headquarters right now with the team Sawyer put together. No one knows what to do or say, right now we're walking around aimlessly like zombies grasping onto any string of information.

**Elliot-**

I don't know how long I've floating on this damn raft. My skin is red and I know I'll have the worst sun burn. My lips are chapped and my mouth is dry. I want to scoop a handful of water but I know that's not a good idea and I'm not about to drink my own piss like they do on those survivor shows, I'm not that desperate. My stomach grumbles from hungry and I'm tempted to stick my hand in the water for a fish or a whale since I haven't eaten since the honeymoon. Why didn't I listen to Christian when he told me to take his jet? Do they know what happened? They probably think I'm dead. I'm sure Christian will be happy, he now has an open opportunity to 'comfort' my Ana. Would he really do that? That's against bro code, I can hear his excuse already. _"It's just happened, she need someone to comfort her and I was there." _My poor Ana, she'll be distraught and he'll take advantage of it. We were supposed to have our happily ever after. I should have listened to her when she told me to cancel this meeting.

Placing my head on the edge of the raft the hallucinations begin because in the distance I can see trees, blinking a few times my vision clears and the trees are still there and they look closer. It's real! It's in swimming distance the last swim wore me out but I need to get off this god awful raft and onto land.

Sticking my arms out I use them as paddles trying to get as close the island as possible. Its not simple with the waves taking me in a different direction. I can't feel my arms and I don't know how I'm going to swim to shore but I have to. It's the only chance I have of being saved and find my way back to Ana.

Ana and our baby.


	10. Hurt

Land.

Solid fucking land.

I collapse on the white sandy beach face first. And I roll over screaming from the roughness on my red sensitive skin.

"Son of a bitch!" This fucking island better have some Aloe Vera. Or people. Or both. My raft is floating about ten feet from me, slowing inching to the shore. I'm now regretting leaving it since it might be my only form of shelter.

Dragging myself up the shore I walk up to the trees and sit on a fallen tree. There's small branches littered around me that I could use to start a fire but first I need to remove my shoes and put them out to dry. After that I gather all the wood, some tinder and a rock.

I'm about to put all those sissy boy scouts to shame.

"I am Elliot Grey and I will make Fire!" I shout beating my chest.

I select a flat piece of wood and with my rock I make a v-shaped notch and place my bark underneath it. Grabbing a stick I start rolling it between my hands after five minuets my arms give out and still no fucking fire.

Those sissy boy scouts are laughing at me.

The sun I starting to set and I need to start this fucking fire. Who know what creatures lurk behind these trees. They're probably laughing at me too. Bastards.

Picking the stick up I start rolling it as fast as I can until I see my ember, once it's on the bark I transfer it to my tinder and blow. The ember transforms into a flame, carefully I place it on the pile of wood I made. The cackling is music to my ears.

"Take that sissy boy scouts who refused to accept me!" Bastards wouldn't let me join. Grace had a fit when I was rejected, if only she could see me now making fire. The thought of never seeing her brings me down, of never seeing my wife and family. My baby. Why did this shit have to happen to me? Out of anger I throw the rock into the jungle.

"And that fucking Lord Douchebag better keep his hands off of her!" I shout curling up in a ball on the sand sobbing from the loss of my love.

"_Lord Douchebag." _my head snaps towards the jungle. Who said that?

"_Lord Douchebag." _There it is again. Standing up I move closer trying to see who it is.

"_What are you looking at?" _I'm not alone, thank fuck.

"Hello? Who's there?" I don't hear or see anything. I'm not sure if I want to venture in, it could be an ambush for all I know. Creepy island carnivore people.

"Show yourself." I demand. I hear movement but still don't see anyone.

"_What are you looking at?"_ Now I'm just annoyed.

"I said show yourself."

"_I said show yourself." _They repeat.

"I asked you first!" Why the fuck am I arguing with god knows who? Who ever it is is moving closer, I back away slowly and trip over a branch landing on my ass.

"_Lord Douchebag." _I feel like they're mocking me. The closer I hear them the farther back I scoot until I'm next to the fire. Grabbing a branch I point the flaming end towards the jungle when I see who I was arguing with.

A fucking bird.

On a damn turtle.

"_Lord Douchebag." _You've got to be kidding me.

**0o0o0**

**ANA-**

My life is over. My life was Elliot and he's now gone. I'm sitting in our closet with his clothes cocooning me making a barrier between me and the world. The cruel world who thinks its okay to take your husband away. I put on one of his dress shirts walk over to his cologne and sprits myself. The smell soothes me even if it's for a moment. For a moment he's still with me and for that moment I pretend that its him hugging me instead of this shirt. That I'm pressed against his strong chest listening to his heart beat inhaling his scent. Hugging myself I close my eyes and remember our first dance and how happy we were. His beautiful smile when he called me wife and I called him husband. The way his skin felt against mine when we made love for the first time. The warmth of his body when we were caught in the rainstorm on our second date. I can hear his laughter around me, hear his 'I love you' to me each day. With my eyes closed he's still here with me and we're happy but all that comes crashing down when I open my eyes. My knees give out as sobs erupt from me, the warmth of his body is gone and I'm cold. Cold without him, empty without him.

"Ana." A quiet voice startles me. Looking up I see Christian standing in the door way. Why couldn't he have died instead of my Elliot? He wanted to ruin my marriage before it began. He's kneeling next to me.

"I'm sorry for everything Ana. I told him to take my jet but he wouldn't listen. I won't give up until I find him. I'll find him for you." My hand makes contact with his cheek.

"How dare you. Isn't this what you wanted, for him to be out of the picture so you can move in. don't try to act like you're devastated that he's gone. I wish you were dead instead of him!" The sobbing returns and I crawl back to the closet with Elliot's clothes. Christian follows me.

"I know I was a grade A asshole. I'm sorry for saying those lies. And I am devastated Ana I am. I lost my big brother, my only brother! You aren't the only one who lost him! I fucked up but I would never wish death on him! I'm sorry." He's crying slumped against the closet door. Regret washes over me seeing him like this, broken like I am.

"I'm sorry I said those things." I whisper crawling over I sit next to him and he places his arm around my shoulder and we cry together until we fall asleep.


End file.
